Surprise!
by IHeartThePercyJacksonBooks
Summary: Percabeth! Percy plans a surprise for Annabeth and she finds out! Thalia is not a hunter, but that is because I want her to be at camp!
1. Surprise! 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any PJO or HoO characters or anything else you reconize. =(**

* * *

**Annabeth PoV (Point of View)**

* * *

It all started with a game of truth or dare.

"Truth or dare Percy?" I had asked.

"Dare," he said confidently.

I thought about it. I had never heard him sing before. "I dare you to sing something."

He took off his sneaker. I was confused.

"Why didn't you do the dare?"

"I didn't want to embarass myself, I'm not good at singing."

There was something about his tone. He was probably lying.

I spent the next 4 days pestering him about it. He kept saying no.

Then I told him, "I need you to do something for me, and I need you to swear on the River Styx you'll do it."

He thought about it, "Ok, I swear on the River Styx that I will do what you _need _me to do."

He got me on that one. I didn't _need _him to do it, I just really wanted him to.

One day, I went to his cabin and the drapes were pulled. I found one that was open. I looked in and I saw Percy strumming a guitar. _He didn't tell me he could play guitar!_ I thought angrily. Then he started singing. He was awesome. He could probably become a popstar overnight. _Then he would have hundreds-maybe thousands of girls to pick from and he wouldn't want you! _My inner voice said. I told it to shut up. Then I realized what song he was singing. Pretty Girl by Ernie Halter **(It seems like something Percy would sing, look it up!)**.

* * *

**Percy PoV (Point of View)**

* * *

I only told Piper, Grover, and the Apollo cabin about what I was going to do, and I made them swear on the River Styx not to tell anybody. They both said I was awesome but I knew the truth: I'm horrible. I just want to do something special for Annabeth.

I was practicing Pretty Girl by Ernie Halter.

Annabeth almost found out at truth or dare a week ago when I refused to sing for her.

I have been sacrificing to Apollo at meals everyday for 3 weeks now, that's how long I've been practicing.

I turned to look out the window to see a lock of curly, sandy, blonde hair before it disapeered. _CRAP! _I thought. _Annabeth! _

* * *

**Annabeth PoV (Point of View)**

* * *

_What if the song is for someone else? _Was my first thought once I ran away. No, Percy wouldn't do that to me, we've been dating for almost 3 years now, he wouldn't go and sing a love song for someone else.

I decided I was going to sing for him too, I have some talents he doesn't know about too! I pulled out my keyboard and started playing I Love You Like a Love Song Baby by Selena Gomez. I started singing when I heard a knock at the door. _Please don't be Percy, please don't be Percy, if it's Percy that probably means he saw me and he can't see me playing keyboard! _I thought. I opened the door and guess who it was? Percy.

* * *

**Percy PoV (Point of View)**

* * *

After I saw her I started walking towards the Athena cabin.

I was at the door when I heard someone playing keyboard, they started singing and I knocked at the door. Annabeth opened the door, and inched out so I couldn't see inside.

"Whatcha doin?" I asked.

"Oh... just... ummm.." she stared at me with wide eyes.

"I kind of saw you at my cabin earlier. What were you doing looking through the window?"

"Oh. Me? No. I was umm.. practicing sword fighting.

"Uh huh. Well I guess I got to get going bye!"

* * *

**Annabeth PoV (Point of View)**

* * *

I ran over to tell the Apollo cabin that I wanted to sing at the campfire tonight.

I sacrificed to Apollo at lunch.

Before I knew it, it was dinner and the campfire was about to start.

Instead of me, they pulled Percy to the front to sing, they set up a microphone and a stool so he could sing and play at the same time.

"This one's for the best girlfriend in the world," he said. Then he started to play. I'm sure, even though I was trying my best not to, I was blushing beat red.

* * *

**Percy PoV (Point of View)**

* * *

As soon as I started to play all I could see was her.

What supprised me to no extent was that right after I finished the Apollo cabin said, "next up is Annabeth from the Athena cabin!" They set up a keyboard and microphone.

I looked at her, my eyebrows raised in confusion. She smiled back as she put her fingers on the keys.

"This one is to Percy, for being perfect."

Her voice was beautiful, like an angel.

I ran to up to her when she finished.

"I didn't know you could play keyboard!" I said pretending to be sad.

"I didn't know you could play guitar!" she shot back.

"Touche."

We hugged ignoring everybody around us.

The Aphrodite cabin started a chant. "KISS KISS KISS KISS KISS KISS!" shouted everyone at camp.

"Think we should give them what they want?" I murmured in her ear.

"Of course Seaweed Brain!"

We kissed causing the entire crowd to erupt in cheers. Well, the entire crowd except Drew.


	2. Surprise! 2

**VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE!**  
**READ:**  
**A message from dracohalo117 and Leaf Ranger...SOPA is back, that is right people, the bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet and beyond is BACK, and not only is it back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices, SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon, that is right, a FELON, do you understand me? YOU will be treated like the highest form of criminal for uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, for singing a song on karaoke, hell, you could be arrested and treated as a felon for posting a screenshot...**  
**Now, why am I telling you this? Because this is only just the beginning, how long until Fanfiction is being attacked, how long until a fanfiction writer is being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from Sekirei or Seikon no Qwaser, Highschool DxD, Trinity Blood, Witchblade, how long until THAT crap is happening? I assure you that if this passes, it will not be long, oh no, it will not be long at all, because once this passes, then ANYTHING goes, Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses, just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. We CANNOT let this happen!**  
**Don't believe us? Look at the links below, remove the spaces, see for yourself, and please, PLEASE spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms, because this isn't just going to affect americans, oh no, it will affect EVERYBODY across the globe!**  
**: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html**  
**: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /**  
**: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml**  
**and the video which caused us to find out about this horrible thing...remove the spaces, and spread the word...**  
**: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4**  
**POST THIS MESSAGE AS AN UPDATE TO EACH OF YOUR FICS! PM EVERY AUTHOR EVER TALKED TO AND TELL THEM THE MESSAGE! TELL ALL YOUR OFFLINE FRIENDS AND FB FRIENDS! SPREAD THE WORD FAR AND WIDE!**  
**SOPA WHATS A FIGHT WE'LL GIVEM A ****ING WAR!**

**I decided to make this one-shot a story! Surprise!**

**Thalia is not a hunter in this story, but only because I want her to be at camp, I support Thuke, sorry Thalico fans!**

**Thalia PoV (Point of View)**

"We should start a band!" I suggested as we walked back to our cabins (the campfire was over).

"Do you play an instument?" asked Annabeth.

"Yeah, I play bass," I said.

"Does everybody we know play an instument?" asked a surprised Kelp Head.

"Pretty much, I play the drums," said Death Breath.

"Gods! Don't do that Death Breath! You freak me out everytime!" said Percy.

Annabeth and I broke into laughter.

"Well you three would have to sing because I can't sing for my life!" said Nico.

"That's not true! I've heard you sing! You're better than me!" said Percy.

"Doubt it!" said Annabeth, blushing.

"Wait, Death Breath is in a good mood! I need a picture!" I said laughing.

"Let's meet in Cabin 3 tomorrow with our instruments and practice, I heard there was this competition where the best band would because famous, we could enter if we're good, and well, if we're not, we'll enter as a joke!" suggested Annabeth.


	3. Surprise! 3

**Percy PoV (Point of View)**

The next day, we met in my cabin with our instruments.

"What song should we play?" asked Nico.

"I don't know, but if we do win by some miracle, can we keep our names hidden? I don't want girls hanging over me when I already have a beautiful girlfriend," I said, looking at Annabeth who was blushing slightly.

"Let's do a song we all know so we don't have to practice very much!" offered Thalia.

"Well I only know a few songs, and you guys probably don't like them..." said Nico ruining the mood.

"Fine, we'll do a song all of us but Death Breath here knows!" said Thalia, slightly annoyed.

"How about Good Time by Owl City and Carly Rae Jepson?" said Annabeth.

"I know that one!" I said.

"I do too! And since it has one boy singer and one girl, you and Percy can both sing!" said Pinecone Face.

"As for Nico, I tryed out drums for that song once and ended up breaking the drums... but the point is that I has sheets he can use!" I added.

We all went to our instruments and started playing. Soon it was time for the singing.

**(Italisized is Annabeth. Underlined is Percy. Bold is random peoples.)**

_Whoa-uh-oh_  
It's always a good time  
_Whoa-uh-oh_  
It's always a good time

Woke up on the right side of the bed  
What's up with this Prince song inside my head?  
Hands up if you're down to get down tonight  
'Cause it's always a good time

Slept in all my clothes like I didn't care  
Hopped into a cab, take me anywhere  
I'm in if you're down to get down tonight  
'Cause it's always a good time

_Good morning and good night_  
_I'll wake up at twilight_  
_It's gonna be alright_  
_We don't even have to try_  
_It's always a good time (Whooo)_

_Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh_  
_It's always a good time_  
_Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh_  
_We don't even have to try, it's always a good time._

_Freaked out, dropped my phone in the pool again_  
_Checked out of my room, hit the ATM_  
_Let's hang out if you're down to get down tonight_  
_'Cause it's always a good time_

Good morning and good night  
_I'll wake up at twilight_  
_It's gonna be alright_  
We don't even have to try  
It's always a good time_ (Whooo)_

_Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh_  
_It's always a good time_  
_Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh_  
_We don't even have to try,_  
_It's always a good time._

_Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh_  
_It's always a good time_  
_Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh_  
_We don't even have to try,_  
_It's always a good time._

Doesn't matter when  
It's always a good time then  
_Doesn't matter where_  
_It's always a good time there_

Doesn't matter when,  
It's always a good time then

**It's always a good time**

_Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh_  
_It's always a good time_  
_Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh_  
_We don't even have to try,_  
_It's always a good time_

_Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh_  
_It's always a good time_  
_Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh_  
_We don't even have to try,_  
_It's always a good time._


End file.
